


Target

by Blind_Shot



Series: 31 Days of Apex [19]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Gen, Hunted, Target
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: Loba managed to piss off a murderous simulacrum by taking him out on what remained of Skull Town. Now, he wants to repay the favor.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812505
Kudos: 10





	Target

Loba was used to being a target out in her line of work. Whenever she got what she wanted, everyone tried to get it back. They never did. But it didn’t mean that she wasn’t always being watched, much like right now.

Revenant was seeking her out after the mishap done on top of the remains of Skull Town, show her what happens when you mess with him. And with that kind of target on her, that meant her teammates were in trouble as well. She was paired with Bloodhound and Caustic, an interesting comp but her squad nonetheless. They’ve been on the run since the beginning of the game, Revenant stalking nearby but never got close enough for the teams to engage. He somehow attracted the other squads to their position, lucky for them. They hunkered down in the decrepit buildings in the waters, between Bunker and The Cage. She didn’t like the positioning, they were in the middle of a firefight that was happening right outside. Luckily Caustic’s gas traps were barricading the doors and so far, there haven’t been any breaches. 

She inhaled a shaky breath, watching as the bullets were flying through the cracks of their building. Bloodhound was taking out players with their Longbow, racking up knockdowns from unsuspecting Legends. Caustic was busy maintaining the integrity of their fortress, lobbing out gas traps from time to time into the fray and gathering data. It was fascinating, watching his test subjects stubble upon the traps and by the time they noticed it, it was already too late. The gas was released into the air and they were suffocating on its fumes, the corrosive chemicals attacking their body and gear.

Her squadmates were her bodyguards, bait for the demon. Once he was finished with them, he’ll be low enough for her to take him out. She just had to wait for the perfect moment. Of course, she wouldn’t be gone the whole fight, taking whatever shots that she can on the enemy but still keeping her distance to secure the win. She didn’t tell her teammates the plan, this was something personal she had to take care of. As she fasten her bracelet on her arm, she felt something large whiz past her ear. What else could fit through the cracks beside bullets? Wait…

“Grenade!” She bolted behind a crate as the ordnance went off, the ringing now ever-present in her ears. The others were trying to talk to her but her hearing couldn’t make out anything comprehensible. It wasn’t until Bloodhound grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her along that she realized, they were leaving their safehouse. As soon as her pumps hit the soil, she got pelleted in the back. It wasn’t enough to break her shields but enough to catch her off guard. She grunted as she regained her balance and ran away from the fight.

Revenant dropped down in front of her, the smoke and embers bouncing off of his body. He was the one stalking the roof of her building the whole time. And the one who threw the grenade. As she was about to whip out her G7, Bloodhound had already unleashed a mag into the simulacrum and he disappeared back to his totem, but his teammates were close behind. Bloodhound was caught off guard when Pathfinder jumped down, threw an arc star, and broke their shields with his Havoc. The scout was long gone by the time the ordnance went off and so was Loba. She spotted the MRVN and lined up her sights, fired, and made sure that he was down and out. Once that was clear, she turned back to Bloodhound to rez the hunter but the other teammate, Wraith, had gotten there already. Her heart ached for leaving them behind but she knew she had to keep going, turning to see Caustic nodding towards South. As she ran, Caustic had turned back to deal with the skirmisher, leaving the thief alone in hopes of retrieving the hunters’ banner.

When she didn’t hear his footsteps, a quick glance back showed that he was dealing with the team on his own. The ring was closing and they were going to get caught in its rays. She couldn’t turn back, hoping that he was able to hold off the whole team so that they died in the forcefield. 

“Loba, Wraith is incapacitated but the simulacrum is nowhere in sight.” He called through his comms before being killed off in the ring. She clutched her fists as she saw the numbers. Her teammates were both gone and there were only 2 squads left. The banners were lost to the ring so she was sure the demon was by himself. She hoped her team didn’t mind watching her finish the game for them. Now, it was only her and him. 

Usually, she would keep her cool, but she couldn’t help but feel that  _ fear _ that came from being targeted by that  _ demonio.  _ She gripped her Prowler close to her chest, prepared for him to pop out of the shadows at any minute. When he didn’t, she gathered herself up and ran towards the next zone. As she got into another building, she closed the door and breathed heavily, having sprinted the whole way there.  _ He must be by the edges, waiting for me.  _ She peered out of a window, watching as the ring was closing to see if he would emerge from his hiding spot.

He crept around on the ceiling before carefully dropping down behind the oblivious thief. He inwardly grinned, approaching her slowly and readying his Wingman in his hand. He tapped her on the shoulder with the butt of his pistol and she cursed, slowly turning around to face the simulacrum.

“Boo. You’re it.”

“We have our Champions!”

**Author's Note:**

> Loba just had to be a target, she's asking for it with how she angered the Legends during the quest. Not to mention taking down Skull Town AND Thunderdome? Uncalled for, ma'am. But she's badass in her own ways. Though I can't help but wonder, what would happen if she and Revenant were hunting each other down in the Games? And if he managed to get under her skin? We saw how she felt when she thought Revenant was gonna be out there to kill her. But now we know. And knowing is half the battle. GI-  
> Feedback is amazing! 💓 Thank you for reading and I hope y'all enjoyed! 🥰


End file.
